


Separation

by Wixoss86



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Shūtoku!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when basketball had become a miserable sport, he thought it was fine to endure such feelings as long as he could keep playing. Shūtoku!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where From Here?

The gymnasium felt empty. It had been a long time since it felt full. According to the coach's orders, the Generation of Miracles would be the central focus. It left little room for other players unless it was to conserve energy.

Aomine had been the first one to stop coming; he'd been the first to bloom. It hadn't take long for the other's vast potential to start showing either with them skipping practices too. Kuroko always knew they were talented. He could tell that while his teammates were now way above everyone else, they were still exponentially getting better. They were, however, hindered by their body's limitations. They were still middle school students.

Only the vice-captain was the only one of the Generation of Miracles who still continued to come to practice regularly. It was only once in a blue moon another member came and was usually only because they were bored.

Kuroko took a shot at the net. Hisattempt was pathetic compared to Midorima who vigorously practiced on the other side of the gym. The shooting guard may believe in luck but he also valued the importance of practice. He was envious of course. He wished he had the talent that the others had to become the best too. Instead he stuck to what he could do to be useful to the team. With their growth he would have to improve too. It was hard to think of something he was capable of though to get better when the rest of the team already were covering the holes pretty well.

"Midorima-kun, could you teach me how to shoot," the phantom player asked as the vice-captain once again scored with a swish.

Midorima stopped his mechanic movements of shooting. With a tapped finger he pushed his glasses up which had slid a bit from perspiration. "I can't."

He looked over to where Kuroko stood. He had a ball in hand waiting patiently as if waiting to be told more. Despite the sixth player's void expression, his eyes glinted like a pleading dog.

"Your style is unorthodox," Midorima finally gave in. It wasn't like he was against helping to begin with. He was the opposite of Aomine who understood Kuroko's play through instinct. While he didn't fully grasp his teammate's play, his deductions and estimations gave him a well enough idea how they worked. It was just his reservedness and individualism that made interaction uncomfortable for him sometimes. It wasn't bad; just odd.

"What's considered a normal shooting stance won't work for you. You'll need a new stance. You can't aim at the net like you're passing to someone. The angle won't allow it as it will either hit the rim, or if chance has it that it does have enough angle to hit the backboard, your passes have too much strength and it will still miss. Even if you adapt your strength the surprise element has always been your strength and slow speed will get you blocked."

Some people would take the comment to be condescending as it pointed out Kuroko's flaws. Kuroko smiled, though. "Thank you." There was actually much advice in his words.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it as vice-captain."

Kuroko just looked at him knowingly. The expression irritated him. Their blood really wasn't compatible.

.

The Generation of Miracles were considered monsters by the other schools. Kuroko was somewhat blinded by this statement. Of course he understood that their talent was beyond everyone else, himself included, but the other students' commentaries were menacing not of awe. Maybe it was because he was used to playing with them, spending time with them-they were his friends. He had fun with them. He would admit they were changing and it hurt as it felt they were so far away, but it took him a while to realize the extent of the change.

Their opponents were giving up. His teammates were getting bored as there was no real competition. Victory was a given. Not that any of them wanted to lose, but the thrill of not knowing the outcome had been long gone. Everyone was miserable.

He too was starting to feel the effects. he still played in games but he was needed less and less. In most cases, one or two of the others could probably take on a whole team. To cure their boredom they started competing against each other.

All but Midorima.

.

The semi-finals were in process against Kamata West Middle School. They weren't particularly happy when they were losing, even with some of the so called Generation of Miracles on the bench. They had worked so hard but had bad sportsmanship and decided to act violently in response.

Kuroko had been able to dodge for the most part but got elbowed on his arm. He felt pain shoot through him. He didn't scream but he winced and grabbed his own forearm. When asked if he could continue, he lied and said yes. Momoi wanted him out, but he wanted to keep playing. At this rate he wouldn't even get to play Ogiwara. It was the end of the season and he wanted to keep playing. Especially if their opponents were going to be like that.

He used his left arm when he could, but using his right arm had to eventually come. Four times in the remaining time he was on the court did he use his right hand. Every time he used it the overwhelming pain return. His arm was throbbing by the time he was finally subbed out.

"Tetsu-kun?!" As the game continued, Momoi noticed that his arm was bruising, and, more noticeably, swelling. In the end, she had to drag him to the infirmary.

For the next month he wasn't allowed to play and only use his arm with activities involving minimum strain. Apparently, he was lucky he didn't fracture his arm.

In the end, he didn't get to play Ogiwara but he got to watch the match. How was he supposed to respond to it? The result was obvious. His teammates, especially all on at once, was no match for Ogiwara's team. Could he really expect anything different? He wanted to be angry at his team-and he was for their attitude-but could he really blame them for having raw talent?

It was why he was empathic towards Ogiwara. He felt terrible how the loss happened, but at the same time there was nothing the winners could say to the losers.

In a moment Ogiwara had changed from being strong-willed to being completely crushed. Was he really going to let one game ruin the fun he had in every other game?

Kuroko didn't understant. He was sure it sucked to lose. He'd been in that position enough times. He worked hard and climbed up despite all the rejection and lack of support. Yet Ogiwara was going to quit because of one undefeatable team. Just like so many other players...It was foolish. They wanted to play right? They would probably all wind up at different schools next year. The season was over so they would only play again if they had practice matches. There were so many other players...other teams! Yet so many were quitting because of one team.

It frustrated him.

He remembered Ogiwara's words: "It's your fault. You're just like them."

Kuroko was miserable because he wasn't having fun with his team anymore, but he still looked up to his team on a skill level. If he was going to miserable either way, he wished he was like the rest of the team. He wanted to be talented. He wanted to be at their level.

How could basketball cause all this?

.

"Do you know what school you want to attend yet, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko had been reading when his grandmother came to sit next to him. She had brought tea out for the both of them. He thanked her before taking a sip. It was refreshing.

"Not yet."

The others were all getting offers from various schools. They were being admitted through scouting. As usual, he was different and actually had to sit and take entrance exams.

"Preferably in Tokyo." He didn't mind travelling, but he would rather spend his time otherwise.

"Is that so." She stared at her grandson wishing he would open up with her, or at least her daughter or son-in-law. It was subtle, but he'd been different lately. "If you need any help then let you know. Your obaa-san is here for you."


	2. A New...Friend?

"Kuroko." Midorima nodded in greeting before stiffening. Sure enough, beside him was Kuroko Tetsuya, from his Teikō basketball team, wearing his high school's black uniform. "What are you doing here?" The question came out more harshly than intended.

"Walking to school like everyone else," Kuroko cooly replied not bothering to look at Midorima.

"I meant why Shūtoku, nanodayo." The two entered the school gate.

"If you want to know why I decided on Shūtoku then it's because I wanted to stay in Tokyo and my first two choices didn't work out." Kuroko spoke as if there was nothing odd.

"Didn't work out?"

"Yes. My grades weren't good enough for my first choice and my second choice had lost my registration forms so I wasn't allowed to sit the entrance exam. It's not bad, though. Shūtoku seems like a good school." The two of them stopped to look at the first year class board in silence; Midorima wasn't even going to respond to that comment.

Midorima wondered if this was the surprise Oha Asa had warned him about this morning. "I suppose that only leaves four other teams then."

"Huh?" Kuroko looked away from the board to look at Midorima curiously.

"Teams worthwhile playing." Midorima found his name on the board and walked away.

Kuroko was surprised. Did that mean that even as a support player he was considered a worthy opponent? The thought of that warmed him, not that he would tell Midorima that.

He turned back to the board and found his name before leaving the crowd.

.

Takao Kuzunari entered room 1-2 as assigned by the school. He noticed that most of the students had already arrived and were chatting with each other.

Taking a look at the board, he realized that they had arranged seating by student numbers. He looked at the arrangement to see where he would be sitting in the six by six room. As student 11 of class 1-2 he was sitting in the second row in the second desk to the back.

He placed his bag on the floor next to his desk when he noticed a student in the last desk of the fifth row reading by himself. Unlike the other students, he was alone and nobody seemed to invite them into their social circle. He was the type of person who got along with anyone, he decided to confront his new classmate. The transition between schools could be difficult for some people when they were separated from their friends.

"Hey!" He was a little disappointed when he was ignored. He looked over to the board to find the boy's name. Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kuroko." The boy finally stopped reading, but he simply stared up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Yes?" Today apparently was going to be an odd day. First Midorima gave him a backhanded compliment and now a stranger was willingly confronting him. Yes, today was definitely odd.

"I'm Takao Kazunari. We'll be classmates from now on." He smiled to be welcoming, though the action itself was a natural reaction.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." The silence returned. Not only was the boy quiet but apparently polite and...shy? or at least someone of few words.

"Do you know anyone here? I don't so high school will be a fresh start for me," said Takao.

"I know one person. He's in another class, though, and we don't really get along," replied Kuroko who had marked the page he was on and closed his book seeing that his classmate wasn't about to leave. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good with holding conversation." He spent so much time alone and unnoticed that he didn't really know how to act normal in a social way.

"That's okay. I'll just have to keep talking to you until you are good with them."

Kuroko slowly nodded. Definitely odd start to the morning, but he would probably be forgotten soon anyway so he didn't pay too much attention.

The bell rang so Takao left to be seated in time for their teacher's arrival. When the teacher arrived, he took attendance before they were dismissed for the opening ceremony.

.

After the opening ceremony, the students returned to class and had a further introduction to the school rules and courses before dismissing the class. Harada-sensei reminded them that afternoon classes were still on before writing it on the board and the time they were expected back.

Being the first day, they had a few free periods to mingle with the other students, join clubs, eat lunch and the like. It was a period of assimilation and exploring extracurriculars.

"Kuroko!" He had honestly been surprised when Takao still remembered him from this morning.

"Takao-kun."

"Honestly, don't you have emotions or something?" He hadn't seen the boy's expression as anything but void.

"Of course I do. I'm very happy that Takao-kun remembered me."

"You're happy," he muttered looking for any kind emotion on Kuroko's face. Even his voice was monotone. "Wait. Why wouldn't I remember you? I told you, didn't I? I'll break you out of your shell."

"There's no shell to be broken."

Takao decided to change subjects, wanting to get a reaction from his new friend. If it was something of passion, Kuroko's expression should change right. "So what club are you going to join. No wait let me guess." Takao had his thumb under his chin and his curled forefinger against his lip as he hummed. Then remember the book the Kuroko had his morning. "The literature club?"

"Not at all. Though, I do plan on joining the library committee. The club I'm going to join is basketball."

It took a moment for Takao to process the statement. Basketball. "Eh? That's great! We can spend more time together!"

"Takao-kun is joining the basketball club."

"Of course! Though if you're going to play basketball then be more enthusiastic about it." Takao invaded Kuroko's personal space and pulled his cheeks in a failed attempt to make Kuroko smile.

Kuroko rubbed his cheeks. "That hurt."

"Then smile~ You like basketball right. It's alright to show emotions. Emotions make the person!" Takao looked like he just solved a difficult puzzle. Too many people looked down on emotions and it affected his classmate as a vulnerable child.

"What are you imagining," Kuroko rhetorically said in a deadpanned tone.

"Let's go register!"

.

"Let's see...Art club, Home Economics, Kendo… Ah! There's the basketball club!" Takao pointed excitedly. He was excited to play with people. He had retired, but even then he couldn't bring himself to quit. He loved the sport too much.

Kuroko's lips twitched upwards even if his eyes continued to have a hollow effect.

"You smiled!"

"Takao-kun must really like basketball."

"Of course! Don't you?" He replied like it should be obvious. Kuroko was saved from replying when they reached the table set up from the basketball club-though Takao probably just assumed his answer would be the same. Or maybe it was rhetoric. He couldn't be quite sure.

Two of the members were at the table. Despite sitting down Kuroko could tell they were tall. Somehow he felt he was doomed to be surrounded by stupidly tall people. He always felt short despite being average height. The person sitting on the left had dark eyes and hair, as well as thick eyebrows. The person on the right had a wide chin, a large nose and big ears.

"Hello. Are you interested in the basketball club?" He asked hopeful for new members. "I'm Ōtsubo Taisuke. I'm captain. This is Kimura Shinsuke. He's vice-captain."

"I'm Takao Kazunari. I'd like to join."

"Nice to meet you Takao," said Ōtsubo Taisuke as he handed the first-year a form and a pencil. "Do you have prior experience?"

"Yep! I played in middle school. I miss playing." Takao then noticed something. He wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and pulled him closer while pointing the pencil dangerously close to his face. "My friend would like a form too please."

"We're not friends." It wasn't meant to be condescending, but Kuroko would hardly call someone he just met a friend. The captain and vice-captain only just seemed to realize he was there.

"That's not nice. If I say we're friends then we're friends," Takao said ignorant that his seniors had been completely oblivious of Kuroko.

"Words don't change reality."

"H-How long was he there?" stuttered the vice-captain also vocalizing the captain's thoughts.

"Huh?" Takao looked at Ōtsubo and Kimura confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko's remark didn't comfort their seniors at all.

"You guys are acting weird," observed Takao as he was trying to figure out what was going on. Was Kuroko just human repellant?

"Takao-kun is the weird one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry about that," Ōtsubo apologized sheepishly. "Here." He passed over a form and a pencil. As they began filling in the forms he informed them, "We practice regularly and training can be tough. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Fine by me. I'm ready!"

The seniors seemed happy to have someone so enthusiastically.

"Besides, I heard the Generation of Miracles split up. It's finally payback time. Especially that Midorima-" Takao stopped before he went on a rant because he felt the three stare at him. "What's wrong?" The captain and vice-captain looked at each other wary. What was with them? They said they wanted to win, right?"

"Takao-kun." His stared moved from the uncomfortable captains to his friend. "Midorima was scouted by Shūtoku." Takao suddenly felt like he turned to stone. When he snapped out of his momentary despair his head whipped to his seniors for confirmation.

"Is that true?"

"Kind of," replied the Captain, scared they were going to lose a first year. Less people joined in the past two years because of the Generation of Miracles.

"Do you still want to join?" Kimura warily asked.

"Give me a second." Takao went into what can only be described as a pondering stance. After a few moments of lack of movement, Takao slammed his fist into his other hand. "It's decided! It might not be the same but I'll just make him recognize me." Takao happily returned to filling in his form. He stopped at previous school. "Hey Kuroko, what school did you go to? I don't remember many people who I've faced because there's so many, so I could have forgotten you, but I can't remember facing you. I'm from Tsunoya."

"Teikou." Kuroko replied as he finished filling the form and handing it back to his seniors.

"Eh?" Takao had a confused expression before changing to a look of understanding. "Then you must not like the Generation of Miracles either, right? I mean they hogged the spotlight since their first year. And you did say that there was someone you knew at this school but didn't get along with."

The seniors suddenly worried that a ruckus would be caused right after they had just avoided one. Despite what they wanted to say and believe, they would need Midorima if they were going to confront the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Midorima-kun is the one I don't get along with." The seniors envisioned red flags as a danger zone. "But not because of his position." The imagined red flags turned to white. There was hope. "I respect Midorima-kun but we just don't get along together."

"...You… Respect him…" The idea was ludicrous to the other first year.

"Also, you're wrong on another aspect," continued Kuroko. "I have played in games." Now that surprised all three of his future teammates. Kuroko nodded his head respectfully to his seniors. "Until later, Ōtsubo-senpai, Kimura-senpai." Kuroko began to walk off without waiting for Takao.

"H-Hey wait!" Takao quickly finished filling in his form and handing it to his seniors before dashing off after Kuroko.


	3. Declaration

"Tetsu-chan."

Kuroko ignored Takao who had walked up to his desk after class ended. He put his notebook and pencil into his bag and began to leave the room.

"Don't leave me Tetsu-chan." Takao placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder who looked up at the taller teen.

"Tetsu-chan?" Didn't he already have enough ridiculous nicknames? "I'd rather you not call me that." Even though he stated his displeasure, he doubted that he would be able to escape it.

"Nope. It's a symbolism of our friendship now." The black hair teen smiled as he headed towards the gym. He had a feeling that Kuroko didn't like the nickname. Whether because it used his given name, because of his shortened name, because of the –chan, or multiple reasons, he couldn't be quite sure, but nonetheless it bothered the boy. It has become a goal of his: to get Kuroko to be more expressive. "You can give me a nickname too if you'd like," he said pointing to himself.

"I'd rather not, Takao-kun."

"At least use my first name."

"Takao-kun is Takao-kun."

.

Takao couldn't help but freeze when he saw Midorima in the gym. Of course knowing he was at Shūtoku and seeing him there in front of him were two different things. He'd make his declaration later when there would be less people. He didn't want to make a spectacle of it.

When Nakatani Masaaka, a middle-aged man who happened to be their coach, said they would be running laps as the first part of their warm up, Takao stood beside Kuroko on the track. He glanced at his friend who still seemed void of emotions. But now that they were in the club something was almost different about him. He couldn't say what, because he remained as nonchalant as he had been the rest of the day. He would see what the quiet guy had in store. He didn't look like a typical basketball player and appearances cold be deceiving, so Takao was interested in what kind of player Kuroko was.

Ten laps. They were supposed to run 10 laps as a warm up.

Kuroko started at the same pace as everyone else, however, as always it didn't last long as he got further and further behind.

Takao began his sixth lap. By this point the students were a little more dispersed, but all within a third of the track. It was then that he noticed that Kuroko was a little ways in front of him. Takao felt the burn in his legs as he picked up the pace to close their gap. "You're pretty quick for a little guy—" Takao looked at the teens whitened face then came to a conclusion. It wasn't that Kuroko was faster. In fact "—I'm lapping you?" Hadn't Kuroko said that he had played in games? At the very least he would have been a bench member making him a first string. Or maybe he had played in games but not official ones?

Kuroko just nodded, using all his energy on his concentration and will to keep going. Akashi had made him do similar things in Teikō. It wasn't that his stamina improved, even with the constant push. No. It was more like he learned how to stomach the nausea, the muscle burn and pain, and the light-headedness long enough to complete the drill. He didn't even throw up anymore after being pushed… usually.

Kuroko was now in the middle of his eighth lap when Takao had passed him again along with the rest of the members. They were just about done while he still had another two laps after. He mildly wondered if he could just use misdirection and make them all think that he had completed all of his laps, but he wouldn't skip out on his training and Midorima might be suspicious that he was done so early.

When Takao finished his laps he was glad to finally be able to catch his breath. Looking back at the track he noticed the few people behind him were finishing as Kuroko started yet another lap. It was hard to watch and Takao felt bad for him. He soon got ushered in with everyone else, though, to begin other drills leaving Kuroko alone.

.

Takao did not just see that. The people around him gapped as well. Then it happened again. That was just insane. The coach had been curious about the limitations of Midorima's shot. It was insulting to Midorima actually. He no longer had limits. The court was his. A few people had spoken against such reassured arrogance so the shooting guard made them eat their words with his actions. Seven full court shots perfectly scored with a swish. Not the slightest tough to the rim. That was in no way natural.

Kuroko had just re-entered the gym to see the shot. It didn't surprise him. Midorima had been able to achieve his full court shot just before their middle school club stopped their activities in time to prepare for their exams—so about six weeks ago. He was slightly concerned that he was having a dizzy spell and his stomach turned.

Midorima seemed to take notice of Kuroko as he moved to stand with the rest of the members. That paleness. That slight sway. He knew that it couldn't be good. "Oi. If you're going to throw up, do so outside."

The fact that it had really been the first time Midorima had willing spoken to another player, without being prompted, they looked among each other to see who they were talking about.

"Tetsu-chan!' Takao noticed that it had been Kuroko the green hair teen had been speaking to. He look ready to collapse.

Midorima looked at Takao. He'd only even heard Momoi call Kuroko that that girl gave everyone ridiculous nicknames, just like Kise or Murasakubara would.

It was only because of Takao that others seemed to finally notice Kuroko.

"Eh? Did you see him before?"

"Is he even suited for basketball?"

"He used to be in Teikō?" said the captain. He knew Kuroko already had a low presence from the registration incident but this was ridiculous. "How did he play in games?"

The coach, who stood beside Ōtsubo, looked surprised. "Teikō?" It didn't matter what string, that school took their motto 'Ever Victorious' seriously. "What's his name?" Something about the lack of presence was rubbing him the wrong way like he should know something but couldn't recall whatever it was.

"Um…it was…" The captain searched through his memories. Giving up looked through the registration forms he had been about to give the coach before Midorima started shooting at full court. That had been crazy enough to gain the attention of everyone at the expense of what they had been doing previously. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Year one. Class two. Student 28. Teikō Middle School. Specialty is passing. Joined because he wants to play. Aside from the Teikō name nothing really stands out. Even Kimura and I didn't notice him at registration until Takao pointed him out," he said pointing at the one who called Kuroko "Tetsu-chan".

The coach had a bent finger pressed against his lip as his thumb was beneath his chin. He stared at Kuroko who was between Takao and Midorima from his line of vision. He wondered. . .

.

Kuroko grabbed the metal bucket and puked in it. Wait. Why was there a metal bucket on the side of the gym?

"My lucky item!"

Ah. That explained it.

"Lucky item?" Takao asked as he stared at the angered champion. "How is a metal bucket a lucky item?" Was this guy loony? When he thought of lucky items, he thought of those little trinkets that girls would buy because if would bring them luck in some aspect of life.

"Don't question Oha Asa," Midorima said to Takao before turning back to Kuroko. "You want to destroy my luck don't you? This is why our signs aren't compatible."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around," said Kuroko. If he was going to say they were incompatible it was because of the sign and blood they were born with, not they had their signs and blood because they didn't like each other. Not that Kuroko believed any of it.

"I'll wash it."

"It won't do. Aquarius is ranked 9th today. You've contaminated my luck."

"Then I'll buy you a new one."

Takao gapped. Why would Kuroko buy one when the one in his hand was perfectly good? None of this was making any sense, but he had a feeling if he asked right now he was getting into something over his head.

"It'll be too late—"

"Get back to drills!" The captain yelled startling everyone who had been watching the oddity whom was Midorima.

The coach called Midorima over. "What can you tell me about Kuroko?"

Midorima blandly responded while pushing up his glasses that began to slide from sweat. "Aquarius and type A blood. We're a horrible match."

The coach was exasperated. That wasn't what he meant. Why did they choose someone so difficult to deal with?

"I meant basketball related."

Midorima froze momentarily before brushing it off like it never happened.

"He played as our sixth player." Our referring to Teikō. The vagueness was only partially due to the conceitedness of the Generation Miracles. None of them even felt the need to describe their skills or positions. It was obvious and they all implicitly knew their roles. And while they didn't have loyalty to Teikō per se, what they speak about of the other members was always kept to a minimum. "We don't get along, but I do respect him.

The coached hummed and Midorima dismissed himself.

Maybe the rumors were true.

.

Kuroko asked to practice more after the club was let out. The coach had been surprised because with Kuroko's physique and the struggle to keep up with basic skills, he should have been exhausted by now. Well, he did look tired, but if he wanted to practice more he wasn't going to deny that. Midorima had already asked anyway. He didn't know if it was from being former Teikō students or if they were just oddities.

"Shin-chan."

"Don't call me that." He looked for the one who had called him the ridiculous name. It was the person who had mocked his lucky item earlier.

"I think I will, Shin-chan." Kuroko looked over at the two. He felt Midorima's pain. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Takao Kazunari and I've decided that if I can't be you… I'll make you respect me."

"Why?"

Takao felt crushed. Did he not even remember their encounter?

Kuroko glanced at the two. Takao and Midorima continued to speak. Kuroko shrugged and went back to practicing on his own.

He didn't honestly know if Takao could get Midorima to make him respect him or not, but he had a feeling that Midorima would be using this to his advantage. Or maybe Takao's willingness will just make it come across that way.


	4. Disturbance

It didn't take long for people to realize the first year trio were an odd group.

Midorima Shintarō, shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles, and current first-string member and ace of Shūtoku. He had already been an oddity because of his jump shots that not only never missed but could be made from anywhere on the court. That wasn't the worse of him, though. If it hadn't been for the two other first years, he would have probably spent all his time alone. Despite making few remarks, what he did say was often irritable to the other members. He got three daily selfish requests. He was obsessed with horoscopes and brought ridiculous lucky items to practice. He also had a verbal tick of "nanodayo". Not to mention they were pretty sure he had a case of perfectionism, at least where basketball was concerned.

Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles as they soon found out, and another first year, first string member of Shūtoku. Living up to why the sixth member was a rumor, Kuroko was ghost like. He had a lack of presence and would often startle the other players. Either that or they would spend a lot of effort trying to find him. Like Midorima he didn't speak much unless spoken to. Kuroko would often have a void expression which only seem to amplify during practice games.

Kuroko and Midorima supposedly don't get along, and some antics could be seen that could prove this to be true. However, the other members also saw so many similarities. They were both fairly serious and straightforward. They both stayed behind to practice more with a presence which came off as unapproachable. Both claimed to not like the other yet both openly state they respect each other and speak to each other more than anyone else. Both didn't like the third first year's nicknames for them but eventually caved in to just letting it be. It was the small things like that which only confused everyone more about what their relationship really was because the way they acted didn't come off as hatred or enemies.

Then there was Takao Kazunari, first year member (also first string) of Shūtoku and somehow wanted to spend time with the other two. Actually, Takao was normal (aside from wanting to spend time with the other two) and the other members were completely fine with him. He could often be heard laughing at the oddity of Midorima or telling Kuroko to loosen up. His antics of trying to gain Midorima's recognition had calmed down but he was still trying hard.

They also learned once when they placed Kuroko and Takao against each other that they have similar styles. Despite 'not wanting to lose against the other' they were friendly to each other. It somewhat frustrated Takao, though, since he didn't know what he was missing to gain Midorima's recognition.

Despite the trio's oddity they still practiced hard and stayed when other members were dropping out what seemed daily. It was probably why Shūtoku's moto was 'Unyielding Tenacity'; because anyone who remained and didn't quit would have to fit those words.

.

Takao laughed.

He kept laughing.

He held his stomach that ached so much for laughing so hard.

"W-What's that?" He slowly moved an arm away from his stomach so he could point to the object in Midorima's hands.

"Today's lucky item, nanodayo." It should have been obvious. Why else would Midorima be holding a pink stuffed rabbit? He didn't even have to spend money this time. He was able to get the toy rabbit from his sister. He couldn't take any chances. He was ranked 10th today. It was not good. Not good at all. Maybe he should have gotten a bigger one.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko broke the conversation (and Takao's laughter which had been loud in his ear). "Can you help me for a moment?"

Facing off against Takao made Kuroko realize he needed to pick up his training another notch. His shooting planning (which had many failed ideas) was taking a back roll as he tried to find a way to move on the court when needed. He didn't need another Takao. He had been able to find a hole in Takao's play as he usually could find while playing or observing but finding a way to deal with it directly rather than hope to find a solution in time was always better.

"Why me?"

"I can help," offered Takao.

"I need Midorima-kun," Kuroko said blantly.

"Eh? I'm not good enough?"

"Midorima-kun is better." Kuroko's piercing blue eyes hadn't left Midorima the entire time even as Takao complained saying he was good enough.

Midorima recognized the look. There was something Kuroko wanted to try. Aquarius' were ranked second today, so he had a good chance in succeeding with whatever the move was. Kuroko probably practiced hard ahead of time too. He wasn't like his other ex-teammates that would always skip. Well, Kuroko needed the practice but that was another discussion. "Alright."

Kuroko nodded and grabbed a ball off the ground. He dribbled a few times then nodded.

"What do you need me to do, nanodayo?" Midorima didn't know what to expect. Was he supposed to be close? The other side of the court? (He knew Kuroko could throw that far).

"Play defence."

Silence. That wasn't what he was expecting. Kuroko didn't confront people, he hid among them.

"Defence?"

"Yes."

He was confused, not that Midorima would admit it. Nonetheless, Kuroko wouldn't do this for nothing so he bent his knees, widened his stance, and his elbows bent with arms out prepared to steal the ball.

Takao leaned against the wall to watch.

Kuroko ran towards Midorima dribbling the ball. Midorima paid close attention. He couldn't lose sight of Kuroko. Not that it was possible for him to hide when he had possession of the ball. As Kuroko approached, his eyes drifted to the ball waiting for the distance and time that he would able to steal it. Left. Left. Left. He was going left. Suddenly the ball was out of sight and he noticed his mistake. He let Kuroko out of his vision. He almost couldn't move but when Kuroko was about two paces behind him his right leg extended back prepared to pivot and chase after him.

Kuroko had already stopped, though.

"It's not ready yet." Kuroko said to himself more than to anyone else. Midorima shouldn't have been able to react. Kuroko knew his moves and habits. His reach hadn't quite been enough and his crossover not fast enough. He would have to practice more.

Some of the members just looked at Kuroko. Maybe he was the one with the perfectionist tendencies. None of them had been able to pass Midorima one-on-one. What kind of standards was Kuroko comparing himself to?

Unfortunately, "normal" was what the average was. With so many people who have quit basketball and the added proportion of 'prodigies' meant what was normal was more extreme than what would have been normal any previous year. With the Generation of Miracles on his team in junior high is conception of what was normal wasn't the same as what other players thought. No. Even without the Generation of Miracles, Teikō was filled with great players.

"Psshh. Tetsu-chan just passed you Shin-chan."

He knew he should have gotten a larger rabbit. Maybe a life size one would counter his bad luck. But no. Kuroko was still ranked second giving him the upper hand.

"Tetsu-chan. You've got to teach me that."

"Absolutely not." Even if it was complete he wouldn't.

.

Before practice ended the Shūtoku members were finally getting their jerseys. The Interhigh was quickly approaching, so they would be needing them soon.

Takao was #10.

Midorima was #6.

And as fate would have it, Kuroko was #7.

The first time that Midorima wasn't associated with 7 and Kuroko got the number. He had been the one born in the seventh month. He had been the one born on the seventh. He had been #7 in middle school. So why Kuroko?

"Switch me, nanodayo."

"Not only can you not fit into this uniform, you're uniform is too big for me."

.

The three were currently at Maji burger. Kuroko wanted a vanilla milkshake and told Midorima that while it's not usually bought because people prefer fries, they do have a red bean soup. Midorima joined saying that it was only for the soup and had nothing to do with Kuroko. Takao who was fine with anything went along with them.

Kuroko was sipping on his milkshake when his ringtone went off. Looking at the caller ID, he wondered if he could just ignore the person who called him.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Takao asked.

Kuroko pressed a button and held the phone to his ear. The action was a substitute to a verbal response.

"Hello."

Kuroko winced and held the phone a little further away from his ear.

"You don't have to be so loud."

"Is there a point to this call?"

There was a long silence before Kuroko stood and went outside to continue with his call, leaving his milkshake unfinished.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Takao asked before biting into his burger. The thing people normally ate at a burger shop unlike the soup Midorima was currently eating.

"Probably Kise." Midorima hadn't been interested, but he was curious what Kise could have said that made Kuroko exit to continue the conversation.

"Kise? Isn't he one of your old teammates?"

"Unfortunately." He argued with Kise frequently enough to have such an opinion.

Takao smacked Midorima's back hard, though it was supposed to be a pat. Midorima almost spit out his soup in the process. "You shouldn't think badly of your teammates, even old teammates."

Kuroko re-entered the building to finish his milkshake. Even when asked he kept silent about the conversation.

.

Kuroko hadn't shown up to practice the next day. If he would have asked he would have found out that Kuroko had been excused, but since he didn't, Midorima didn't know where he was. It was unlike Kuroko to miss practice. He couldn't remember a day Kuroko hadn't been to practice. If he recalled right, he never even missed a day of school.

So when he walked home and got a call from Kuroko he answered immediately. "Where were you?"

"Huh?" The brief moment of silence dragged on. "I was checking another school."

"Does it have to do with what Kise said yesterday?" Midorima put the facts together.

"It does."

Kuroko didn't elaborate. "Did you go see him or something?" Because the blond didn't already irritate him enough.

"I didn't."

Just when Midorima thought he was going to keep asking questions until he asked the right one (ask the right question, get the right answer; ask the wrong question, ask a hundred more), Kuroko explained himself.

"Kise-kun's team had a practice match against Seirin." Seirin? They were a new school. It had only opened last year.

"I don't see the problem. Kise won of course."

"He did." Kuroko didn't deny. "But they won within a twenty point margin." For Kise—especially with a well-known school like Kaijō against a new school—that wasn't much. "I went to Seirin to check the team. It's fine. They didn't notice me." Of course they wouldn't. "There's someone who reminds Kise-kun and I of Aomine-kun."

That. Now that wasn't expected. But it would explain why Kuroko had been acting weird.

"Right now he would be crushed by anyone from our old team, but… He has potential. From what I can tell, he even has similar mannerisms, stupidity and arrogance. Though he is much more predictable."

"If you say he's not on our level there's nothing to be concerned about." No one was on the Miracle level.

"Apparently Kiyoshi Teppei is the one who founded the team, but I haven't seen him." They also had a Uncrowned King? Well, good as they might be they still weren't on the same level. That's why they were named as such.

"And also…"

Kuroko didn't finished and remained silent.

"Also?"

"No. Never mind. Bye." Midorima looked at his phone. There was something else. Kuroko wouldn't bring it up otherwise. Similarly, he wouldn't get it from Kuroko unless he was willing.

He was sure to find out in time.


End file.
